Unwanted Memories
by AnimeWriter4Ever
Summary: A sad fic about Sasuke remembering the past he and Itachi shared on the day of his brothers funeral. Based on the EXTREMELY sad youtube video by o0siTHo0. Cover says, ' Theres love, of course. Then theres life, its enemy.' which is entirely true.


**A/N this is based on the youtube video called naruto shippuden final scene Sasuke remembers Itachi video by 's really good and extremely sad (even I cried T-T) and I highly recommend you see it. When you see it you will probably want to know the song so it's called You And I by Gundam Seed Destiny. This is not exactly the same but just having to describe it made me cry again, I mean just watching it made me cry but describing it? I quit.**

**-†-**

Sasuke stared out at the ocean with a blank mind, face, and heart. Violent waves crashed against the large rock he was standing on, and the water would occasionally splash his legs. But his eyes stared blankly to a point where no one but him could see, and all he felt was a tight, tight feeling in his chest that he never felt before.

"Itachi wanted to die as a criminal and a traitor." the voice said into the microphone. It could be heard by even Sasuke despite his distance from where the funeral took place, and the few people who came, heard but didnt really care.

"He accepted disgrace in the place of honor," the man continued." And hate in the place of love, but despite that, Itachi died with a smile on his face."

Sasuke blinked, just for a second, but he still saw his older brothers face. Blood leaked down his face and he was noticeably limping, but that didn't stop the smile that reached his face as he said his very last words to the very last Uchiha.

"For the peace of the Hidden Leaf Village and most of all Uchiha Sasuke."

He closed his eyes again and once again, unwanted memories rushed to his attention_._

_-†-_

_Sasuke walked out to the backyard after being ignored but his father once again just because he wasn't good enough. He gave a sigh as he sat down next to his father's favorite, hanging his legs over the edge of the platform overlooking the sunset between the mountains._

_"Father only talks about you," he said with a frustrated sigh. He looked to the ground, thinking of ways to impress his father when Itachi interrupted his thoughts._

_"Surely you must hate me." he said. Sasuke looked at Itachi and gave a small gasp at his brothers assumption, but now that he thought about it... Sasuke lowered his head in shame as he realized his brother spoke the truth._

_"Thats okay." Itachi said, also lowering his head. "I will always be there for you, even if Its only as an obstacle for you to overcome." He then looked at Sasuke and said, "Even if you do hate me."_

_Sasuke felt a surge of admiration of how much his brother was loyal to him, even if he didn't want it, and happiness as his next words._

_"Besides," Itachi said with a smile. "That's what big brothers are for." And Sasuke smiled back._

_**-†-**_

'You stay true to your word, Itachi,' Sasuke thought. And it was true, his brother, though he didn't know it at first, always stood by him, whether it was right or wrong until the very end. How he wished he knew that sooner. It would've changed so much, for the better, and for the worse.

-†-

"_Nii-san?" Sasuke said on his brothers back. He and Itachi had been taking a long walk around the village, but on the way back Sasuke's feet failed him so Itachi carried him on his back for the walk back to the house._

_"Will you train with me again?" he asked. Training with Itachi meant watching him warm up first. Watching him warm up meant being a witness of a true master's work. He would do flips in the air, and he never missed his targets. Every time Sasuke watched his brother, he tried his amazing tricks himself. But every time he tried, he failed._

"_Aa." Itachi replied, knowing all too well the real reason why. "But I am assigned to missions and starting tomorrow you will be attending the ninja academy." he said._

_Sasuke frowned as he realized this. He remembered being very excited at the news. He actually thought that he would become as good as his brother for he was going to the same place he did, but now, he didn't want to go. At least not yet._

"_That's okay." Sasuke said. "As long as you can stay with me once in a while."_

-†-

The waves crashed against the rock harder, soaking his legs to where it couldn't possibly get any wetter, and, had it been under different circumstances, he would have been biting his tongue like a lifeline to keep his teeth from chattering.

He gave a small, sad smile at how naive and innocent he had been as a kid. Nothing compared to the person he is now. He clenched his fists tighter as he realized when he was young, he was _actually happy. _Now that he thought about it, he realized happiness and Uchihas just didn't mix well.

He blinked. Quickly, to make sure he didn't see anymore. He felt...wet? As he blinked more rapidly, he felt something warm run down his face. Tears. His lip quivered as he remembered the last time he cried. Because of Itachi. Because he valued his miserable life. Because he was so stupid, and selfish, and blind! How could he not have seen that his older brother whom he had envied so much, was really protecting him all along.

Through all these thoughts, he realized whose fault it really was that he was stuck in all this mess.

"We are no longer 'Hebi'." he said, catching the others attention. "From this moment on,our team will be called 'Taka'. Taka has only one goal. We..." he closed his eyes again, thinking of his motive for his decision. What it was for. Its purpose.

-†-

_A face, identical to his except it was older and a shade darker than his pale skin, smiled at him despite the pain. _

"_Forgive me, Sasuke." He said, his smile never wavering. "This is it. But remember, I will love you forever." Itachi gave his forehead a small poke, but his hand never pulled back, and his hand trailed down Sasuke's face, leaving a trail of blood behind. As Itach'is fingers left his face, his fell forward, headfirst, into the wall. Dead._

_-‡-_

"Will destroy the Hidden Leaf!"

**A/N I know, not as sad as the vid. Im vewy, vewy, sowy. T-T**

Kira

P.s this ruins the sad parts so dont read if youre all sad and stuff. I totally bet Itachi is like face palming himself up there at his brothers stupidity. I know I would.


End file.
